Snowman
by Zora Arian
Summary: Kid!lock Sherlolly Christmas special. Molly certainly needs help making a snowman. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


[Prompt (from a long time ago :P): Molly wants Sherlock to build a snowman, and first he doesn't want to but then he gives his scarf to the snowman-TheSmilingCat] So. It's coming to Christmas pretty soon, and I think I'm too early to post this 'Christmas special' (and another) now, but I guess you all will be busy with the decorations so far, so now is good a time as any. Thank you, **TheSmilingCat**, for this idea, by the way :3 And of course, Merry Christmas to you all! *snow snow* :DDD

* * *

Sherlock stood watching Molly from a distance as the latter knelt down on the snow-covered ground and packed snow together in her small gloved hands.

"Come on, Sherlock!" she called out to him from over her shoulder, "come help me!"

"Not interested!" he shouted back, shoving his hands deep into his trouser pockets.

"Aww… Just for awhile?"

"No."

"Why not?" Molly questioned as she temporarily abandoned her work to walk towards Sherlock.

"Making 'snowmen' is boring, utterly tedious, and childish," he mumbled.

She frowned. "Aren't we still kids?"

"I'd rather go home and have hot chocolate, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I do mind! Sherlock, it's the season of giving and helping!"

"Is it?"

"It is; give me a hand and help me make a snowman!"

"No. I told you - not interested."

"Hmph," Molly bit her bottom lip in frustration while staring hard at him, "you're going to regret not doing this."

"Oh, yes; I'll regret it, no problem," he answered sarcastically, raising an amused eyebrow.

She narrowed her eyes at him and twirled around, the end of her ponytail beneath her woolly hat swishing behind her and narrowly missed smacking Sherlock by the cheek, who scrunched his face in exaggerated disdain. She went over to her half-made snowman and began patting more snow around its body. As she continued with her work while humming Christmas tunes (out of key), Sherlock tilted his head slightly to his right while he observed her working. After a minute, he sighed in irritation and, striding over to where she was, stopped her dainty hands from moving.

"Molly. Take a moment to see what you've done so far, will you?"

Puzzled, she obeyed, stepping a few feet away and standing beside him, who followed her. She turned around and stared at the base/round body of her snowman.

Well…it **was** supposed to be round…

"That looks geometrically wrong, Molly," Sherlock stated, turning his head to look down at her with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Yes - I can see that…"

They paused for a moment, just gazing at the half-completed, poor excuse of a snowman, before Molly threw her hands up in the cold air. "Then what am I supposed to do now?!"

"You have to pat down that side in order to equalise the shape," he suggested, pointing to the…object's…right side and bringing her over to there. He went down on one knee and patted the spot until he thought its surface to be smooth and balanced around the circular shape. "There; see?"

Molly nodded and listened as he went on giving her tips on how to make the snowman's body much more circular in form and, while applying his advice, she worked on its left side.

Sherlock was the one who did the head (after 2 failed attempts by Molly to even carry a hardly-large ball of snow to the top of its body successfully) while she rushed off to who-knows-where. By the time he was done patting the snowman's head in place, she came back carrying various items.

"Whatever are those for?" he questioned, nodding and frowning at her load.

"We need to add the finishing touches!" she replied enthusiastically, smiling brightly at him.

"How is it a carrot part of this 'finishing touches'?" he asked, baffled, as he picked up the vegetable from the pile.

"This," she snatched it away from him and wiggled it at his nose, "is for the snowman's nose!"

"Snowmen need noses?"

"Of course! These," she held up two small black pebbles, "are the eyes, and those," she pointed to five identical tiny black stones, "are used to make its smiling mouth."

Molly bent down to pick up two short twigs. "These are its hands!"

Sherlock watched her stick the items into the snowman and he helped adjust the positions of the 'eyes' and 'hands'. Once they were done, both stood back to admire their masterpiece.

"I believe it's lacking something," he voiced out after a minute.

"Hmm?" she absently hummed questioningly, not taking her eyes off the snowman. She could not believe she had **finally** made a snowman!

"Yes - this."

Sherlock strode over to the snowman and, untangling his blue scarf around his neck, draped it across its 'neck'. Molly gasped wide-eyed in surprise at his action.

"Sh-Sherlock! It's cold! You'll get cold!" she told him worriedly as he came back to stand beside her.

"It's only for awhile; we do have to go in soon anyway," he replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

Molly took one last anxious look at him, hoping he would not get too cold with the absence of a scarf, and turned to face the snowman. She smiled at how good it looked now with the addition of the garment.

"Thank you for helping me make the snowman," she said shyly.

Sherlock shrugged again. "Like you said, it's the season of helping and giving."

"Yes!" She smiled widely and faced him. "You have done the helping - now let me give you something!"

He frowned skeptically down at her and before he could do anything else, she tiptoed and planted a soft kiss on his cold flushed cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock," she said happily and, after catching herself, immediately grinned nervously, not sure of his possible reaction.

Realising that it was almost dark, but she did not want to go into the warm confines of her home just yet, Molly raced to a spot on the ground and dropped herself there, then attempted to make little snow angels. Sherlock merely followed her movements with his eyes, still rooted to the ground, with one hand to the cheek where her warm lips were just a moment ago.


End file.
